Unasked Questions
by tharah
Summary: How does one label an emotion, especially if that emotion is love? When Zelgadis asks a question, everyone believes they know the one, true answer. Z/L bias


_Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Slayers in any way, shape, or form.  
_

It might sound easy to explain an emotion, but they vary as greatly as opinions do. With so many options, which is the right answer? _(Yes, this is probably ooc. It's just a random one-shot, so my crime isn't too great, right?)_

* * *

_Unasked Questions  
_

It's said that a quiet night is often best for thinking. As the others finished setting up for the night, Zelgadis found himself staring at the pitch-black sky. It was amazing just how large the sky could seem when the moon was new; and as if that seemingly endless expanse of sky really _could _affect thoughts, Zel found himself in a surprisingly philosophical mood.

"Just what _is_ love?" he asked suddenly, voicing one particularly nagging thought aloud.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, and all eyes swung inevitably toward Xelloss.

"Don't look at me! I'm innocent."

When the night looked fit to suddenly erupt into blinding daylight, the trickster priest quickly altered his statement. "Innocent in this case!"

Before anyone could pursue the issue further, Zelgadis saved the Mazoku with a bit of explanation.

"Popular titles aside, I _do_ have a heart you know. Is there some rule I'm unaware of, where I can't be curious about love?"

Amelia was the first to recover, stars in her eyes. "Oh Mr. Zelgadis, you finally care about love!"

"Erk!"

While Zel busied himself with choking in horror at the obvious ideas flitting through Amelia's head, Lina intervened smoothly, knocking the princess out with a well-placed clonk on the head.

"Sorry Zel. You have to admit though, it's a bit out of character for you. I know you have your philosophical moments, but love wouldn't be my first choice for something you'd bring up."

"Rocks have feelings too…" He muttered darkly, the growing depression obvious on his face.

"Start sulking on me now and I'll throttle you." Lina threatened, an evil glint in her eye. Satisfied that she'd scared his gloom away, she flashed a last victory pose before turning serious. "It's a valid question -"

"Though rather deep for _some _here." Xelloss cut in, smirking.

No one said anything, but everyone glanced at the unconscious Amelia and the sleeping Gourry. Even Sylphiel couldn't help eying the pair. (Though judging by her history, some questioned just which category she fit into.)

When the following silence started to run long, Xelloss broke it suddenly, leering at the chimera. "Just what prompted the thought in the first place, Zelgadis?"

"Keep looking at me that way fruitcake, and Amelia won't be the only one unconscious."

"From love to violence in a few minutes…talk about fickle." Lina muttered, rolling her eyes.

"One and the same, Lina. One and the same."

"No, love isn't like that at all!"

Eyes wide, Sylphiel flushed at her sudden outburst. When the three continued to look at her, she dropped her gaze to the campfire. "I-I mean…"

Taking pity on the flustered priestess, Lina gave her a soft smile. "She's right though. Love is different for everyone."

"Then how do you answer the question? If love has as many different faces as there are people, can there really be one answer to describe it?"

"Of course there can! You shouldn't doubt the power of love, Mr. Zelgadis!"

Striking a dramatic pose, the princess frowned at the others. "Love is true and just-"

"I didn't hit her hard enough…" Lina grumbled.

Paling a bit at the sappy speech, Xelloss shot at glance at the girl before leaning over to whisper in Lina's ear.

"Allow me, Lina. It would be my pleasure to make the world a little less just."

Teleporting a good three feet away, Lina pointed at the trickster priest from behind Zelgadis. "None of that, you!"

Xelloss flashed her a lazy smile, leaning back against a nearby rock. "None of what? Murder or being close to you?"

"Both!"

Putting a hand to his forehead, Zelgadis swore.

"You know what? Never mind! Forget I asked the question in the first place. Why don't all of you just turn in and leave me to my watch, all right?"

Things quickly devolved into a four-way argument, with only Lina opting out. Shaking her head in exasperation, the sorceress was the first to turn in for the night. Eventually the others followed, granting Zel's wish for a solitary watch shift.

- - -

With a last glance at Zelgadis, Amelia settled down for the night She'd been the last to leave, certain she could change his mind if she kept trying. After all, he'd finally noticed love, hadn't he?

_I've waited all these years, but I knew Mr. Zelgadis would open his heart to me! I made sure to show him how just my love was, how perfect we are for each other! _

She only had to wait a little longer, and he would see the truth. Satisfied, she closed her eyes, her thoughts focusing on the question that had proved her success. _Oh, Mr. Zelgadis, love is…_

_Love is righteous, forever noble. It lives in the hearts of those that stand for something greater in life, the unending cause of good that must endure. Love cannot tolerate lies or betrayal; it rises above them. Two people are forever bound together, their souls a shining beacon for a great cause. Unwavering, love is a rallying cry against the darkness of others. Love is justice in it's purest form!_

- - -

A short distance away, Sylphiel stared up at the night sky, her thoughts mixed.

_They shouldn't have teased him that way…love is an important issue. There's such sadness around Zelgadis; he always keeps to himself, showing the world such a cold side._

Turning onto her side, her eyes fell on the sleeping Gourry. It was hard to imagine helping someone as closed off as Zelgadis in matters of the heart, when she couldn't even solve her own dilemma.

_How long have I tried to catch his heart? He travels with his friends, has sworn to protect Miss Lina…is there any room for a woman he can only remember by her cooking skill? _

Wasn't love a powerful force, stronger than even Lina's Dragonslave? Love had given her the courage to keep trying, to learn magic she'd thought was beyond her. If she could stay by his side, he was sure to notice her feelings! After all, love was…

_Love is devotion, freely given. It gives you the strength to stay true to one soul, forever supporting them. It lets you give of yourself, even if that kindness isn't returned or noticed. Even if the heart you seek is blind to you, true love will not be denied. Real love shines like the purest silver, forever striving to be unselfish in the face of a world built on harsh truths and dark motives. It shows through in good meals and gentle words, in smiles of thanks that warm the soul. Love is eternal kindness and loyalty!_

- - -

_So naïve, these mortals…forever dreaming of a true and perfect love. Rarely is a human heart that noble, let alone consistent enough to last a lifetime._

From his lounging perch in a nearby tree, Xelloss looked down on the sleeping princess and priestess. A thin smirk hovered on his lips, as he blocked out the sickeningly sweet emotions of the pair.

_True love, eternal love…words thrown around to grab the heart in a moment of passion. They cling to their fantasies like drowning men, as if their lives would be worthless without such a goal._

Did they imagine the comfort of a lover's arms against a stormy night? Or kind words said through a soft smile, all to grace their ears alone? How could anyone see their life as nothing more than a bad play, goals written by some love struck poet? As if love would solve all the world's woes, keep all the monsters of the night at bay. Why, love was nothing more than…

_Love is a dagger, flashing in the dark. Lying and treacherous, it wears as many masks as there are motives. Sharp tongues can easily dress it up in pretty words, turning allies into enemies and lovers into rivals. Love is the ultimate coin, capable of buying kingdoms and eternity itself; a sweet lure for gods and demons alike. It could play logic like a marionette; full of dancing strings of emotion, or word-spun bindings that could smother the heart. Fools are quick to name it salvation; an ultimate redeemer of purpose and life, capable of soothing even the deepest cuts. Love is a secret with silent venom!_

- - -

From his post at the fireside, Zelgadis glanced at each of his friends in turn.

_Look at them all, easily sleeping after a night of random insanity._

As an additional thought struck him, his soft smile darkened. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced at the tree Xelloss had decided to sleep in.

_Sneaky bastard…probably wide awake, laughing at us all for tonight's discussion. They might call me heartless, but he's the real monster._

As much as he hated to admit it, Xelloss might have had a point. Was love really something as great as Sylphiel and Amelia made it out to be? How could an emotion change someone's life that much in an instant? Or, in the case of Amelia, how could it pose as some shining beacon of all that is good in the world? Love wouldn't cure him, wouldn't ease the betrayal of Rezo. It wouldn't make him stronger, grant him extra life, or bestow sudden wisdom. Yet they preached its cause like true fanatics.

When all was said and done, love was only…

_Love is a mirage, just out of reach. Hidden just out of sight, it offers everything you might desire, then hides it all behind a cloak of tomorrows. People spend entire lives seeking it out, attempting to capture some untamable emotion. Wild like the wind, it defies the various labels people bestow upon it, guaranteeing nothing. Like a skilled actor it can play the role of captive, dangling fulfillment before star-filled eyes…only to vanish an instant later, fleet in the way passing moments are. It denies so many, making no distinction between wise men and fools. Love is a mystery unsolved._

- - -

Caught up in his thoughts, Zel didn't notice Lina's movement until she stopped at his side. Looking up, he wasn't surprised at the good-natured annoyance in her eyes.

"You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

He had to chuckle at that, which answered her better than words could. Meeting her gaze, he couldn't resist asking a question that had bothered him earlier.

"Why didn't you join in the discussion, Lina? Don't you have an opinion about love?" Sighing softly, he muttered his next point. "Everyone else certainly had a lot to say, suggest, and condemn."

"Zel…"

Surprised at her soft tone, his annoyance melted away. "Yes?"

"Love is complicated. You shouldn't analyze it…"

Before he could say anything, she leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Blushing brightly, she whispered near his ear.

"…just accept it for what it is. Don't think about it, Zel, _live _it."

Bright red, Zelgadis could only watch as she left, tucking herself in for the night. Heart racing at the sudden experience, he had a feeling a different question would be racing through his head for some time to come.


End file.
